


James T. Kirk, Boldly Going Where No One Has Gone Before

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bonding, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Telepathy, mission gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: The Vulcan phrase means "Our minds are joined, together, and as one".





	

The first time Kirk touched Spock on their five year mission, the first time they were out of danger and neither was blinded by emotions, Spock nearly gasped.

A swift mind flashed golden across his own like a pulsar, agile and curious through his synapses, leaving tingles of energy to linger where they had come into contact.  
Brilliance.

The word appeared behind his eyes as quickly as his captain's nature, but remained longer than the physical effects of the clap to his shoulder.

Unconsciously, Spock had abruptly turned to stare at this human who was grinning, joy and contentment evident on his features, though they soon crumbled in the apparent scrutiny of his First Officer.

"Oh, right, personal space. Sorry."

Still analyzing the energy twitching over his mind and unsure of how to proceed, Spock allowed the man to return to his chair thinking he had transgressed. 

It wasn't until after Alpha shift in his personal quarters, when Spock sat down to meditate, that the realization of what he had felt so strongly, he had felt through two layers of cloth, dawned on him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It troubled him in a passive way, intrigue at the strength of this human's mind occasionally flitting across his consciousness. 

The captain did not seem troubled by his supposed rejection of physical contact for long. In fact, he almost seemed to be testing his boundaries.

A brush of shoulders left Spock with an impression of the sun behind his eyes, a swift pat on the arm discharging static across his thoughts. The touches were not enough for him to deduce any more information about James T. Kirk's apparently luminous mind and when Spock did not outwardly condemn them, Kirk only seemed more prone to execute them. 

They were, of course, distressingly distracting. Just a pat on his stooped back as the captain left the bridge could send his mind reeling in the momentary flare of enthusiasm, Spock reasoned that, in order to better understand his commanding officer, the touches warranted scrutiny. 

He did learn how to work through the unexpected bursts of warmth from that prying, energetic mind, the intrusions becoming routine as their mission progressed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a first time for prolonged contact. Spock was bent over his station, relaying information from his scans of a nebula to the bridge when the man placed a hand on his upper back, his other leaning on the console as he attempted to peer at the data while Spock continued his explanation.

A full minute and thirty-eight seconds passed before his captain nodded, smiling as he moved back to his chair, "We'll skirt around it then. Mr. Sulu, pick a course."

Spock pretended to observe their new path, much more preoccupied with the jumpy quality now embedded in his psych, as though he had been energized, as though he had been recharged.

He returned to his scans with vigor, sunlight still flowing beneath his skin, a new hypothesis tingling upon his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirk laid bleeding at the mouth of a cavern the first time they melded, Spock calculating the rate at which the struggling human was bleeding even as he dispatched the last of their enemies, realizing the four minutes and sixteen seconds the Enterprise required to beam them up would be too long.

Dropping to his knees, Spock wrapped the remains of a cloak around the man's side, slowing the bleeding, but it would not be enough. The man needed to relax, reduce his heart rate, but humans were incapable of doing so consciously.

A second of thought passed before he realized he did not have time to deliberate. He placed his fingers over Kirk's meld points and closed his eyes. The turmoil of the man's mind momentarily swept him away.

Strong. This human's mind was more powerful than it should be.

"Captain. You must be calm, Jim."

The maelstrom subsided slightly, a stutter of confusion in its force. Spock pulled his mind together, extending tendrils of thought, searching for the man's physical controls.

"Spock?"

Suddenly he found himself in a small clearing of withering trees, a crimson stream trickling past his captain, who sat learning against a black trunk.

He would have marveled at such a well-developed mental space in a human if the man wasn't dying. Fascinating. 

"Jim, you are injured. You must relinquish your hold on your physical body in order for me to slow your heart rate sufficiently."

The man furrowed his brows, "Yeah...Spock? Spock, gotta trust Spock..."

The slur in his words worsened as Spock found what he was looking for even as he crouched next to his captain, forcing the man's body into a coma, slowing his circulation to near asphyxiation levels.

There would be time.

In the distance, somewhere beyond his sight, Spock could feel the tingle of the transporter, the familiar mind of Dr. McCoy brushing his conscious even as the sky above them dimmed.

He was unsure if there would be time.

Taking firm control, Spock delved deeper. He would not allow his captain to die, not even at the cost of his own mental well-being. He would heal.

As exhaustion crept into his thoughts, Spock watched the sky turn black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock awoke to the warmth of the sun on his skin, grass soft beneath him. He had the same light, relaxed sensation as when he woke from healing trances. A breeze drifted over him, boughs laden with leaves waving above him.

He did not remember where he was or why he was here.

Fingers entwined in his own squeezed, drawing his attention from the clear sky above him to the blond lying next to him. 

Jim smiled, "You saved my life."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim."

Slowly, Spock felt the meld unraveling, the need to ground himself in his own mind pulling him away from the cool grass, pulling them both back to their responsibilities.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The familiar smell of sickbay invaded Spock's senses as he came out of the meld, slouched next to his captain's bed, his fingers still resting against the man's cheek. Sitting back, he became aware of the movements around him, Dr. McCoy approaching, worry evident upon his face.

"Spock! Spock, are you alright?"

Passing a tricorder in front of the Vulcan, the doctor frowned at the "yes" he received in answer.

"Spock you've been controlling a mind meld and Jim's body for over sixteen hours! I've done research on melds and you should be in a healing trance or meditation or whatever right now. You can't possibly be fine!"

Tilting his head, Spock furrowed his brows, "You are sure I was controlling the captain's physical functions during the entire meld?"

With an exasperated sigh, McCoy nodded, "Yes. You've kept him in a near coma this entire time."

"I do not understand. I do not remember doing so. You are correct in assuming that, if what you say is true, I should be too exhausted to come out of meditation, and yet I am, as you say, fine."

In fact, he felt better than "fine". Had he been meditating? He was unsure if it was possible to meditate while holding a meld, or even if it was possible to initiate one while the other was occurring at all.

"S...Spock?"

Dr. McCoy's attention snapped to the bed, tricorder immediately sweeping over their captain, "Jim?"

"Bones?"

Bleary eyes blinked up at them, slowly switching between the two of them.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel alright."

They could hear the strength returning to his voice as he continued, "Actually, I feel pretty great. How long was I out?"

"About sixteen hours. Any dizziness? What's the last thing you remember?"

Pushing himself up, Jim shook his head, "No dizziness. Uh, I got hit on the head and I'm pretty sure there was a cave ceiling."

Dr. McCoy narrowed his eyes at the look passed between his commanding officers, "You're not telling me something."

Jim stared at Spock, "Uh, yeah, but I don't know...I have no idea what happened."

Spock nodded, "I am also unsure of what occurred."

Groaning, the doctor threw his hands up, "Fine. You both check out but you're not going on duty yet. You come back in ten hours and neither of you are suffering something and I'll clear you for duty, maybe."

The captain grinned, crawling out of the bio-bed with only a minor wince, scurrying out of sickbay as quickly as possible, as though he were afraid the doctor would change his mind, "Thanks, Bones!"

Spock tipped his head before leaving, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Yeah, yeah. And you two figure out what happened before you come back!"

Outside of the room, Jim shrugged, "You want to come talk?"

"Yes, I am intrigued as-"

Chuckling, his captain grabbed his wrist, "Well, come on then."

The electricity sparking through his veins was stronger now. Fascinating.

He could not focus on what the captain was saying, could not see the hallways they passed through, could not feel the ship under his footfalls.

There was just the incredible sunlight pouring into his veins from the hand wrapped firmly around his wrist.

Vaguely he was aware of sudden silence around him as they must have entered the captain's quarters, as his hand slipped away, as the sun moved away.

No.

Jim gasped as Spock spun the man to face him, Jim tripping over the sudden proximity. He didn't fall. Spock wrapped an arm around his waist, not even bending with the weight of his captain as he pressed his fingers onto his meld points.

And finally he understood, understood the energy he gleaned from this human, understood the pervasiveness of his mind, understood the light.

The sun filled the sky, filled everything he knew, but this time he could feel his own mind, could feel the dry wind against his skin, cool in the heat of the sun.

"Spock."

"Jim", he sighed, pushing the man back against a wall, burying his face into his neck, "Jim".

He reveled in the emotions engulfing him, not sure which were his own and which were from the human he was pressed against. 

"Sp-Spock. Spock."

"Jim, bond with me. Kashkau - wuhkuh eh teretuhr."

"Yes."

And it was perfect, no longer overwhelming.

Jim's eyes snapped to Spock's, wide with awe as a glorious stream of consciousness connected them, excitement, affection, respect, thoughts and images flitting between them. He entwined two of their hands, grinning as the bond sharpened. 

Belonging. Acceptance settled into their minds, peace blanketing them, slow and heavy across the bond.

Spock was unsure how much time passed like that, how much time passed before their first human kiss, how much time passed before the second and the third.

But, he understood now, understood it all.

Spock ran his fingers through the man's hair as they sat on the floor, stroking the sunlight under the crown of his head, "T'hy'la."  


**Author's Note:**

> The Vulcan phrase means "Our minds are joined, together, and as one".


End file.
